


The Beast Between Us

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: This time the monkey has gone too far





	The Beast Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fluff and humor. I hope everyone enjoys! I love monkey Jack so freaking much XD

The horrid screeching beast had crossed him before.

It bit and scratched and screamed in his face. It stole his jewelry, yanked his hair, tore his clothes, and even messed in his hat.

Jack had suffered at the hands of this vicious tyrant many a time, but never before had the filthy creature threatened what he held most dear.

Jack gritted his teeth and glared at the monster, hatred brewing in his eyes.

He would not let the beast get away with such a crime. 

"Go on, you! Get off my bed!" 

The little monkey hissed, warning Jack to stay away from his comfy place on the pillows.

"Get! Scram! Go away! Before I make dinner of your filthy little hide!" Sparrow swatted at the monkey with the nearest object he could find, which happened to be Hector's empty scabbard. 

"Leave him be, Jaack." Barbossa chuckled when his own side of the bed, lying comfortably undressed and beneath the covers, his arms tucked behind his head as he watched the argument between Jack and his tiny name sake. 

"Yes, Jack. Leave him be!" The terrorized pirate growled at the squeaking monkey. 

"I weren't talkin' to him." Hector grinned sadistically, reaching over with one hand and giving his little pet a nice scratch behind the ears. 

"Oi! Don't encourage it!" Jack snapped.

"Stow it, ye whinin' knave. He be but a little monkey. If ye wish to have him gone, pick him up and set him aside." 

"That little bastard's going to bite me as soon as I lay a finger on him and you know it!" Jack argued.

"Then I suppose ye'll be sleepin' below with the crew tonight?" Hector offered, still stroking the monkey's soft fur. He smiled sweetly up at Jack.

"Come now, love. You've had your fun. Move the rotten creature." The younger captain pleaded.

Hector rolled his eyes and picked monkey Jack up off of the mattress. "Get to yer own bed now, Jaack. Let the blitherin' buffoon have his place here with me." He placed the monkey down on the floor beside the bed and watched him obediently run off to his cushion in the corner of the cabin. 

"Thank you." Jack smiled, climbing into bed next to Barbossa, already stripped bare. "Now I believe you and I have some intimate matters to attend to...." 

A violent screech and a hard gold ring to the back of the head halted Jack's lips just inches from Hector's.

"Ouch! Filthy little beast!" 

Jack the Monkey bared his teeth in the most innocent smile he could manage.

Captain Jack growled in the back of his throat. "I hate that monkey..." he grumbled to Hector, who only seemed amused by his frustration.


End file.
